


Supernatural AU Drabbles

by Cream_Boy



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: More tags to be added, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cream_Boy/pseuds/Cream_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some little things I wrote for the SPN AU. Most of them as oneshots.</p>
<p>Please be nice I'm not very good at writing QvQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural AU Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this but I'm kinda happy with it.
> 
> Sorry it's short ^^;

Mike ran.

It was all he could do at that point.

Run.

Run.

_Run._

His breath came out in quick gasps and his ears were ringing. He couldn't stop. If he stopped he was dead. He could feel tears run down his face through the dirt caked on his skin from where he fell a few times. His palms hurt, his legs ached, and he could still feel the monster chasing after him.

It was going to catch him.

He was going to die.

Mike curses internally as his foot roughly connects with a rock he hadn't seen. He feels himself fall and his forehead connect with the cold, hard ground. His knees scrape along the ground and he attempts to get back up- only to have gravity push him back down to the dirt. Instead, he chooses to roll onto his back a meagerly shuffle his way backwards as the beast that was chasing him emerges from the thick forest. It's thick, grey fur shimmers in the light of the moon. Mike feels a whimper escape him as the large beast slowly makes it's way towards him. The beast's claws glint dangerously and he feels his throat tighten at the sight of them. It growls at him, saliva dripping from its gaping maw.

"S-stay back!"

Mike yells, feeling his voice crack.

The beast doesn't stop though, it's hulking figure almost upon him. Mike feels one of it's hands wrap almost completely around his waist and suddenly, he wasn't lying in the dirt. Instead, he was weightless- until his body comes into contact with a tree on the other side of the clearing. With what little breath he had gone, Mike could only lay there breathless, feeling his vision blur.

Suddenly another growl resounded through the air.

Mike attempts to lift his head to see what other beast had come to watch him suffer, only managing a quiet wheeze instead. But from his place on the ground he could see another werewolf enter the clearing, this one being a lovely mix of browns and blacks. The darker one flicks it's golden eyes to him and then back to the snarling grey monster.

The grey one stands up fully, as if trying to assert dominance over the darker werewolf. When the darker one doesn't move, the grey beast lunges- going for the other's throat. The brown werewolf lunges with the grey, easily pushing it away and onto it's back. Grey's lanky body quickly scrambles up and begins to slowly pace around Brown. The brown werewolf looked a lot stronger than Grey, it's muscles almost rippling beneath the thick fur.

Brown- seeming impatient, growls and quickly swipes a hand at Grey's torso. The smaller of the two stumbles backwards and snaps at Brown. The two leap at each other again, growling, biting, and scratching at one another. Though Mike had been right to think that Brown was stronger, it hadn't taken long for Grey to realize they were out-powered.

Soon enough, Grey was scrambling to get away, yelping and desperately clawing at the ground. However Brown didn't seem to want to let them go, pulling Grey close to them and slamming a large hand into the center of Grey's back. Mike winced at the sickening 'snap' that resounded around them, quickly followed by quiet whimpers as Brown stood over Grey, a paw either side of Grey's rib cage.

Mike watches in horror as one of Brown's hands wraps around the top half of Grey's muzzle, the other pinning down their bottom jaw. He sees the panic quickly flood into Grey's face as they lock eyes. He wants to yell for Brown to stop, he knows what Brown intends to do and Mike doesn't know if he can watch it. But in the end he has no choice- he couldn't close his eyes quick enough and now Mike is covered in Grey's blood. 

He gapes at the mess a few feet in front of him, his eyes flicking from one part of Grey's head to the other. He was dead. He was going to die. Mike's limbs protest as he attempts to get up, only to fall back down again. 

Brown stares down at him as he panics. The bloodied beast slowly steps over the grey corpse- though, it looked like Brown was shrinking?

Mike attempts to wipe some of the blood off his face, only managing to smear it around instead. When he glances back up at Brown his jaw drops in shock.

"M-Matt...?"

Matt, the gentle giant of their group of friends, was standing in front of him naked as the day he was born. Mike couldn't believe his eyes. The boy takes another few steps forward and crouches in front of Mike, a small smile forming on his lips.

"You okay man?"

He struggles to form words, a bazillion questions buzzing around his head. Mike only manages to gape like a fish at the nude male before him. He feels his lower jaw being lightly pushed up and his mouth closes with a 'click'.

"You're gonna catch flies if you keep it open like that."

Matt laughs light heartedly. The smile on his face soon melts into concern as he observes Mike laying on the ground.

"But seriously man, are you alright? You hit that tree with quite a bit of force."

Mike's eyes flick between Matt and the corpse of Grey. His vision swims and he slowly lays his head back onto the ground, the leaves and dirt suddenly seeming like the most comfortable thing in the world. A warm hand lightly touches his shoulder and Mike faintly hears Matt say something about 'getting him somewhere warm and safe' before his eyes flutter shut.

________________

The first thing he realizes when he comes to is that he's warm.

His aching body is snuggled up in thick blankets with a mass of heat radiating behind him. The arm draped over his waist shifts and Mike slowly blinks his eyes open. Stifling a yawn, he slowly reaches his arms above his head and stretches, but winces at the stab of pain that shoots down his spine. The arm over his waist moves again, as does the person attached to the arm. A tired growl reaches his ears and Mike glances over his shoulder.

"...Matt?"

At the sound of his name, said male's eyes slowly blinks open. When their eyes meet a lazy grin spreads across Matt's face.

"...Mornin' Mike. How're you feeling?"

"Well," He begins.

"My back is killing me, my ribs are aching, my foot is sore, I have a killer headache, and I don't know where I am or why we're naked in bed."

Mike slowly shifts onto his back, whining in pain.

"Do you want me to get you some pain killers? I'll explain everything when I get back."

Matt props himself up onto his elbow and lightly strokes the bandages wound around Mike's torso. He thinks for a moment and nods. Pain killers sounded nice.

"Alright, I'll be back in a sec. Try not to move much."

The covers on Matt's side were then drawn back as he hopped out of the bed. Mike couldn't help but frown at the lack of warmth beside him.

"Oh so you're not naked, huh?"

Matt laughs at that while pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

"No, I'm not. And neither are you."

Mike lightly snorted, pulling the covers up to his nose. He closes his eyes and attempts to figure out why the hell he was so sore- and in bed with Matt. Bits of last night flash behind his eyelids. Memories of running from.... Something... A fight, a strong, dark werewol-

"You alright, Mike?"

His eyes snap open (when did he close them?) and he looks over at Matt, who's sitting on the edge of the bed with a glass of water and some panadol.

"Matt, can I ask a question?"

"I think you just did-"

The other laughs, offering two tablets.

"I'm being serious, man."

"Alright, alright. Shoot."

"....Are you a werewolf by any chance?"

Matt pauses at that. 

"....Would you hurt me if I said 'yes'?"

He mumbles, pressing the rim of the glass against Mike's lips. Mike avoids his eyes, swallowing the pills and a mouthful of water.

"No. No, I don't think I could, to be honest."

He sees Matt visibly relax at that, a shuddering breath escaping him.

"So I take it you remember last night?"

Mike huffs,

"I don't remember getting naked with you."

"Yeah, about that.. You were freezing- you must have fallen into a stream and not noticed. I had to warm you up one way or another."

Matt shrugs, setting the now-empty glass onto the bedside table. He crawls over Mike, slipping back under the covers and latches onto the smaller male.

"Matt.."

"Yes, Mike?"

"No homo."

They both laugh as Mike snuggles into the significantly warmer of the two.

"Hey- will you tell me about werewolves tomorrow?"

"You're a werewolf hunter Mike, you should already know about them."

"I know how to kill them. I want to know more about them. They fascinate me."

Matt sighs and rolls his eyes,

"Yeah alright, but for now you gotta focus on resting and getting better- because Mike, you have a nasty bruise on your back that's only gonna get worse."

"Yeah okay, fine."

Mike mumbles as he falls asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques and advice is always welcome <3
> 
> Sorry if the ending is a little 'meh' I didnt know how to finish it


End file.
